Dreamwalked Chronicles: Snake and Fox
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Just after witnessing voldies return, Harry finds out about another world hidden by shadow. Now as a suvent of the Raven lord, Harry learns of his true power and must fight to stop the destruction of all dimentions at the hands of Order. multi-crossover MR,MI,IAN4,HP,PJ,KC, H/Hr maybe more. OCs
1. Chapter 1

Dreamwalked Chronicles: Snake and Fox

Harry has been having strange dreams. Not his usual dreams with Voldemort killing Cedric or seeing what the madman's plotting, but dreams of other worlds that he occasionally recognises from stories. After he meets a fox demon, he discovers that magic isn't the only thing that hides in the shadows.

**I've had an idea for this for quite some time, but have never been able to put it into a coherent story. I have no idea what this story will turn out like, but it will have aspects of other stories.**

**I own nothing but my Ocs**

chapter one: Demons coming

_Go to England, find the king of serpents, teach him the ways of the Dreamwalker and help him to recover my artefacts._

The voice echoed through the cave as a pair of blue eyes opened. The figure stepped into the light of the rising sun, revealing a sleepy looking teen with spiky blond hair. He was dressed in black shorts and an over large t-shirt with a red swirl on the front.

Now, one might wonder why a teenager was living in a mountain cave in the middle of nowhere, but if one was to look closely, the reason was quite obvious. On top of his head, drooping slightly, were two blond fox ears with white tips and waving behind him were seven similarly coloured fox tails. This teen was Samial Yoko, the son of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the prince of all fox demons and demon prince of the east. He was also a Dreamwalker. A servant of Mugen, the raven lord of dreams, and a being with the power to visit other worlds in his sleep and gain power from learning from the inhabitants of that world.

Samial slumped down next to his fire and drank the tea that was in the pot before scarfing down the breakfast the servant spirits had left for him. He may be living in a cave, but his was demon royalty. As he did his daily routine, he thought about the message the lord had sent him in his dream. The message was quite clear. A new Dreamwalker was close to coming of age and needed a teacher. Why he had been chosen was anyone's guess. There were Dreamwalkers closer to England than he was. Still, when a Great Spirit gives an order, you do it. They may not be as temperamental as gods, but that won't stop them from vaporising you if you piss them off.

Sighing, Samial exited the cave, dressed in a red t-shirt with a large fox footprint in the centre, blue jeans with a silver chain connected to the belt loop and blue trainers. There was no way in hell that he'd wear the stiff, formal clothes that had been set out for him if he could avoid it. And he could today.

The young Kitsune took a deep breath before dropping onto all fours and vanishing with a burst of speed. The speedy Kitsune shot across the land as little more than a yellow streak, passing through fields and towns before he reached the ocean. Not even stopping, Samial hit the water and continued to run across the surface of the water, turning it to steam with the heat he was producing from his speed. He reached the coast of North America in seconds, shooting across the country at speeds usually reserved for lighting and radio waves. As he ran, he shot through a camp, scaring the hell out of some Staryas and campers and interrupting their sing-along as the winds picked up by the speed of his passing blew out their fire. He hit the water again, blasting across the surface towards his destination. As soon as he set foot on British soil, he received the location of his target. Changing direction, Samial shot off in the direction of a small town called Little Hangleton. He arrived in the village. Slowing to sublight speeds, Samial took in his surroundings, his breathing light in spite of the fact he had just travelled from northern Japan to Briton in less than a second.

On the hill was a large manor house that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Below that was a graveyard where, what appeared to be a cultist meeting was taking place. Shifting into the form of a small, blond fox, Samial snuck into the graveyard to observe the event.

"Welcome, my friends," said the clear leader of the party, a man who looked like a bald Orochimaru, "13 years it's been... I confess myself... disappointing."

The snakelike man went off on a monologue about how he'd only been destroyed by a mistake on his part due to not planning for a form of old magic. Samial snorted quietly. As if a human could defeat a Demons enchantment. He could smell the demonic energy that surrounded the boy. Along with the scent of snake and earth of all things. Samial was snapped out of his musings when the pale man, who kept referring to himself as Lord Voldemort, forcing the boy who had been tied to a gravestone to bow. The two began a rather one-sided duel, with the snakelike man casting the human's torture curse at the boy. The game of cat-and-mouse continued for a bit before the Harry kid tried to block the killing curse, the one Demonic spell humans are capable of, with a rather low powered disarming spell.

"_He's dead," _Samial thought, slightly annoyed that he had run all that way for nothing. He was understandably surprised when the two wands connected with a glowing line. The two were picked up and taken outside of the circle of flunky's to a patch of ground that was devoid of obstacles.

Samial was about to follow whilst keeping hidden, when his instincts told him to grab the rat looking man, make them invisible and grab the corpse of the boy he could see. The foxy teen grinned before shifting into his Hanyou form, he cloaked himself and snuck up on the rat like man. When he got behind him he jabbed him in the neck, rendering him unconscious. Slinging the man over his shoulder, he made his way over to the corpse of the boy, grabbing onto him as the black-haired boy sprinted over, grabbing onto the body and summoning a cup from the grass. There was a jerk behind his navel as Samial was pulled along by the portkey...

only to be slammed into the floor and sent flying. Fortunately, he was able to maintain his grip on the rat-like man and his invisibility illusion. He lay there for a second, listening to what was going on before hopping to his feet and opening up a hole in space to his personal pocket dimension. He lifted the rat-man up and tossed him inside before slamming the hole shut and taking a look around. He cursed when he saw where he was. Hogwarts. He hated this place. The last time he was here he had set the transfiguration teacher's beard on fire for attempting to manipulate him. What was his name? Fumblemore? Something like that.

Samial dropped down on all fours and began to follow the scent of his target. Apparently someone had taken the Potter boy away from the field. He moved quickly, following the scent until he found the room Harry was in.

Harry's POV

Harry watched Moody, or whoever it was, monologue about how the dark lord would reward him for killing Harry. Frankly, Harry wished he'd get on with it because he was starting to feel rather ill. In-fact, he hadn't felt this bad since he'd been bitten by the Basilisk in his second year. Harry watched disinterestedly as Moody raised his wand and begin to utter the killing curse...

only to be slammed into the wall by an unseen force. At first Harry thought that someone had hit him with a stunning spell but quickly did away with that theory when the air in front of him shimmered and someone appeared. The person looked about his age, with blond hair, the bluest eyes he had ever seen and elongated canines that could clearly be seen thanks to his shit-eating grin. His face was angular and had a fox-like quality to it. Although that may have been the fox ears he had on top of his head. He was dressed in muggle clothing, a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt with a large paw-print on it and blue trainers. Coming from a hole in the seat of his pants, a single golden fox tail waved lazily behind him.

Moody struggled to his feet from where he had been kicked into the wall, a look of anger on his face. Before he could do anything, however, the teen vanished, appearing in the air above the scared man, foot raised in preparation for a kick.

"**Kitsune-bi Axe kick," **he said, bringing his now flaming foot down on the deranged teachers head with such force the stone floor cracked. Surprisingly, rather than splattering Moody's brains over the office, the blow just knocked him unconscious.

The fox-like boy turned his attention to Harry, regarding him for a moment before grinning, showing off a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Yo," said the boy, "Names Samial Yoko, nice to meet you."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the door being blasted off its hinges and a cry of **Stupefy **from Dumbledore. The fox boy dodged the spell by jumping over it and landing on the back of a chair.

"Hey, watch whereyou're aiming that thing," he said, an irritated look on his face, "I'm on his side." he jerked his thumb at Harry, who at that moment collapsed, drawing the teachers attention away from the Kitsune and to the golden boy.

"Get him to the hospital wing," said Dumblemore, moving to pick the boy up.

"Don't bother," said Samial, "there's nothing a human doctor can do."

"Why, what did you do to him?" asked a woman who was dressed in tartan robes turning her wand on Samial.

"Nothing except save his life from a madman," answered Samial, yawning widely and scratching his ear with his tail, a habit that always got him glomped by teenaged girls, "His Yokai blood is awaking. It won't stop for anything until the process is compete."

"What do you mean, Yokai Blood?" asked the headmaster, keeping his wand on the unconscious Moody and his eye on Samial.

"I believe that you call it Creature Inheritance," said Samial, watching as Dumbledore paled out of the corner of his eye.

"What creature?" asked a greasy haired man, watching as glowing green energy wrapped around Harry in an egg shape.

"No idea, although you can get some idea of what he is by watching the awakening process," Samial said, leaning forwards, "The egg means he's either reptilian or avian, although the scale pattern on the shell tells me that he will be reptilian. The green colour means he is an earth elemental and the silver and gold raven symbol means he's a neutral Dreamwalker."

The three conscious humans looked at the green glowing egg with wide eyes.

"Some Demons get bored and decide to live the life of a human, sometimes sealing away the vast majority of their power and memories," continued Samial, not taking his eyes off the glowing egg, "The seal beraks upon their human forms death and they reform elsewhere. Just out of interest, what were his parents names?"

"Lily and James Potter," answered the Scottish witch, causing the Kitsune to topple off his chair in shock.

"Well, that clears up what he'll be," muttered Samial, "To think, the princess of the Western Empire and the heir to the throne of the Earth Serpents met in a place like this."

"What do you mean?" questioned the greasy haired teacher, tearing his gaze from the egg that now had pale blue coloured veins appearing on the shell.

"The woman you know as Lily Potter nee Evens I know as Lily Gorgon, the daughter of the queen of the Naga and Lady of the Western Empire. James is the prince of the Earth Serpents, what you would call a Basilisk. Both of them are Nobles of the Western Demon Empire."

"Why do you keep referring to them in the present tense?" questioned Dumbledore, his mind trying to come up with a way to prevent all his plans falling apart.

"Because, it is impossible to destroy any demon above C class with the magic you wield," answered Samial, turning his piercing gaze on Dumbledore, "Both of them are A class and are far too powerful to be scratched by any magic you could throw at them. Avada Kedavra is the only spell in the arsenal of the Wizarding World that could faze a demon above C rank. If those two had been at full strength, the so called 'Dark Lord' would have been reduced to a steaming puddle of goo. As it stands, the Potters are currently in the final stages of reforming their physical bodies and will be coming out of their hibernation in about a year."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to ask something else but was interrupted by a loud cracking sound. The group looked over at the egg and saw a large crack in the glowing shell. That crack was rapidly joined by more as the egg began to hatch. The humans in the room gasped as the shell fell away and revealed the new form of Harry Potter.

His lower half was that of an enormous black snake with a pale green underbelly, while his upper half was human. He was shirtless, revealing that the malnourished form he had received from his childhood with the Dursleys had been replaced with the slim muscles of a runner or swimmer. The front of his torso and bottoms of his arms were the same pale green as his underbelly while the backs of his arms and back were covered in black scales. His hands were tipped with black talons and seemed to be dripping with a transparent liquid that sizzled as it came in contact with the ground. His face was hidden by his bowed head and now waist length hair. His body was covered in the membrane from the egg. As the group watched, the Naga lifted its head showing that his face remained much the same, with the exception of the lack of scar and dark green markings around his now slitted eyes. Poking from between his pale lips were the tips of fangs. His face was framed with small, black scales, with a line running from his fore-head down to the bridge of his nose and lines ether side stretching to the tops of his cheek bones. Harry seemed to look at the group for a moment before he fell forwards and vanished in a puff of green smoke. When it cleared it revealed Harry to be back in his human form, albeit taller with longer hair, paler skin and Dark green markings around his eyes.

"Now you can take him to the medical wing," said Samial, "Take that guy-" points at the still unconscious form of what had been Moody who had been replaced by a young man with strawlike hair "-and put him under guard. Call for Amelia Bones, Sirius Black and I will explain why I am here once Harry recovers."

The three teachers mutely followed his instructions as their minds tried to process what they had seen, leaving the Eastern Prince to turn his eyes heavenwards.

_What have you gotten me into now? _He asked, well aware that Mugen was laughing from his palace.

**What do you think? Now, this story, Heaven Hell and Earth and Harry Uchiha-Senju will be getting the most updates since I have the most ideas for them. I will update my other stories as inspiration strikes. I will not abandon any of my stories though (Other than Reincarnation is a bitch), just don't expect regular updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamwalked Chronicles: Snake and Fox

Harry has been having strange dreams. Not his usual dreams with Voldemort killing Cedric or seeing what the madman's plotting, but dreams of other worlds that he occasionally recognises from stories. After he meets a fox demon, he discovers that magic isn't the only thing that hides in the shadows.

**Don't own anything but my OCS**

Chapter two: explanations

Harry groaned as he clawed his way out of the land of nod and into the waking world. He'd had another of those dreams. In this one, a blond haired kid in an orange jumpsuit had faced of against a man with a dirty great sword with an emo with a ducks ass attached to his head. Still, it wasn't the weirdest dream, or the most nauseating. That title went to the time he had dreamt about a family of broody vamps that sparkled.

The black haired boy opened his eyes and blinked at what he saw. Sitting in the chair next to his bed, balancing on two legs and playing with a small, three pronged knife was the blond teen who had socked the fake Moody. Across the room was two beds guarded by a pair of grim looking men. His convicted criminal godfather was having a discussion in the corner of the room with a squire jawed witch with a monocle.

He tried to sit up, but couldn't due a slight weight on his chest. He looked down and saw the bushy hair of his best friend and secret crush, Hermione Granger.

His slight motion got the attention of the blond teen who sat the chair back on four legs and put his knife away.

"Your finally awake," the boy said, grinning foxily, "My name is Samial Yoko, and I'll be your teacher for the summer."

"My teacher?" questioned Harry, his voice rough like he hadn't had a drink in a week.

"How much do you remember of last night?" asked Samial.

"Not much after you knocked Moody out," answered Harry before gripping his throat as agony ripped through it. He coughed, releasing a pail purple cloud that devolved the sheet it came in contact with. The blond boy seemed to have known that was coming as he had grabbed Hermione and moved her out of the way.

"What...?" Harry tried to ask before devolving into a coughing fit, releasing more purple clouds.

"owch, so that's the result of Naga and Basilisk venom mixing," muttered Samial as he watched Harry cough up more of the acidic clouds, "Why couldn't the venom sacs develop in the egg or when there asleep afterwords?"

the fox-boy glanced around the room to ensure that his illusion was still in place before placing the sleeping girl in his arms on the chair he had vacated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vile filled with a glowing white liquid. Reaching over, Samial grabbed the choking boy and forced his head back and tipped the contents of the vile down his thought. Harry reached for a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he succumb to Morpheus once again. Samial sighed, slumping back into an empty chair as he repaired the damages with a wave of his hand.

"Hurry up and wake up," he said before wining, "I wanna get this over with so I can go see sis."

Next day, Headmasters office

"Are you sure Harry's all right to be out of bed?" asked Sirius for the sixth time.

"YES!" Yelled Samial, finely losing all patients and yelling at the former criminal, "once again, I will explain all once Harry and Hermione are hear. This concerns them."  
"Mr Potter I understand, but why miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

The teen grinned and let his features show.

"I can smell it all over the pair of them," he answered, "Most animal Demons mark there mates with a mark that tyes them together. If that mate is human, that human becomes the same type of Demon. The mark is placed when the two parties accept the other, but there is a sent around the one the demon sees as a potential mate to discourage other suters. Hermione reeks of Harrys sent and Harry has a sent around him as well. It seems that a Demon who has yet to awaken views Harry as a mate."

"What does that mean?" asked Sirius, worried about his pup Samial had explained the whole demon thing to him when they had met and quickly put any worries to rest.

"It means that Hermione's awakening will begin very soon," the fox demon answered, "And I'd rather avoid that happening in a hall full of bigoted students. As such, I will use the fact that they marked one another to jump start the awakening process. Fortunately, the process will not take as long as Harry's."

At that moment the two teens the group were talking about entered the room.

"You wanted to see us headmaster?" asked Hermione.

"No, I did," said Samial, "My name is Samial Yoko and what you will hear during this conversation will change the way you view this world. Sit."

Samial waved his hand and summoned two chairs and a tea set. The two students sat on the chairs as the Fox prince pored tea for them.

"Right, lets begin," he said after taking a sip from his cup, "Yesterday, Harry's Demonic blood activated and he came into his creature inheritance."

said boy frowned.

"What's a creature inheritance?" he asked.

"It means you have the blood of a magical creature," said Hermione.

"Exactly," said Samial, "In this case, it is Naga from your mother and Basilisk from your father. Oh, speaking of those two, you should probably know your demon royalty."

Harry's eyes widened.

"your parents also going to be waking up pretty soon having been in a coma whilst there physical form was rebuilt."

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

"He seems to be doing that quite a lot lately," said Samial, unperturbed as Hermione tried to wake the black haired boy up.

Five minuets later.

"please stop passing out on me," said Samial to the now conscious Harry.

"Stop dropping bombshells on me," the boy retorted.

"I think that's all of them for now," said Samial, "Well, aside from the fact that Salazar Slytherin is the ruler of the Basilisk clan, your grandfather and his daughter was hibernating below the school."

"SPLITOOE!" that was the sound of everyone in the room spitting out the mouthful of tea they had just taken.

"You mean to tell me that I'm the hire of Slytherin?" asked Harry.

"Nope, your aunt is," was the answer.

"so I stabbed my aunt with the sword of Gryffindore?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry," said Samial, "Sally is not responsible for the attacks orchestrated by Tom Riddle. She was hibernating and Riddle used black magic to turn her body into a puppet. The Sword of Gryffindore cannot be used to slay the pure of heart and soul. All it did when you stabbed her was brake the spells on her and sent her back into hibernation."

the four other occupants of the office gaped at Samial.

"What?"

"I thought you said you were done with the bombshells!" shouted Sirius.

"I am now, for Harry at least," answered Samial, "are you feeling OK Hermione?"

said girl was clutching her stomach, a look of pain on her face.

"My stomach just cramped up," she gasped.

"well, that makes my life easy," said Samial, waving a hand and putting a golden barrier around the girl as she collapsed.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry, pounding on the glowing box, trying to get in.

"Its happening," said Samial as the barrier he had made was filled with blue flames, "The Daughter of the Nekomata no Nibi, the two tailed hellcat ruler of the cat demons, is coming into her power."

"What?" said Harry as the flames began to die down revealing Hermiones new form.

Lying in Hermiones place was a large, humanoid cat that seemed to be made of sapphire blue flames. Its body structure was human, but its feet were paws and its fingers were tipped with razor like claws. Suddenly, the blue fire that covered it vanished revealing a mostly unchanged Hermione, only with cat ears, tale and claws on her fingers. On her cheeks were three whisker marks and, when she opened her eyes, she was revealed to now have slitted pupils. She yawned, revealing that her teeth had sharpened.

Samial waved his hand and took down the barrier, causing Harry, who had been leaning against the barrier, staring slack-jawed at the now cat-like girl, to fall forward with a squawk.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, rubbing her eyes in a cat-like manner.

"You saved me a job by coming into your creature inheritance on your own," answered Samial, pulling a full length mirror out of his pocket dimension and dropping it in front of the Neko, "You two need to go to your family's over the summer to learn how to control your power. And before you say its not safe, both will be surrounded by family, all of whom are at least B rank demons."

that last part was directed at Dumbledore who had just opened his mouth to protest.

"Right, not that's settled, lets talk about..." whatever the fox prince was going to say was interrupted by a loud roar and a surge of magic, "Well, it appears that a demons gone on the rampage. This will be a good opportunity to show you two how demons fight."  
Samial got to his feet and ran from the room, the other two demons chasing after him. They stopped in front of the great hall to see that the door was covered in, what appeared to be, opaque mist.

"This is a Demon Seal," said Samial, indicating to the mist, "It's a low level form of magic used by demon to keep there existence invisible from the mortal eye. Not sure why they bothered with it since magical humans can aren't effected by the barrier. Still, it makes clean-up easier. A word of warning to you two. This field will force you into a Demonic form. I'll deal with whatevers causing this ruckus, you two just watch and learn."

so saying, the fox boy walked straight through the mist. Harry and Hermione looked at one another before following. Inside they saw that the hall was in ruins, as well as slightly bleached of colour. Just inside the door, the people who had been in the hall were huddled behind a shimmering pink shield that was being maintained by a red haired demon with bat wings, a forked tail, long, pointed ears and talons. She was dressed in a Gryffindore robe that seemed to be straining against her large bust.

Samial had become a humanoid, golden fox with seven tails waving behind him. Harry and Hermione had taken the forms they had when there Demonic blood had awoken.

The source of the commotion was obvious. On the other side of the room was an enormous monster. Its lower body was that of a goat, with black fur and cloven hooves. Its upper body was red and covered in bulging muscles. Its head was covered in a mane of red hair and had a pair of massive horns curling from its temples. Its face was twisted in a snarl as it swat at the two figures that were flying around it, trying to stop it.

The final two demons in the room were human-sized weasels with red fur. There lower halves were hidden behind swirling winds that were keeping them aloft and they were armed with large scythes that they were using to grate effect.

Well, they were until the large demon got a lucky shot and sent them flying into the barrier, causing the one keeping it up to grimace.

*sigh*, "its demons like him that give us a bad name," said Samial, catching the attention of the three sane demons.

"Lord Yoko," said one of the weasel demons, bowing his head, "We had no idea you were hear lord."

"That's fine, I dislike formality anyway," the fox demon said, phasing through the barrier and heading towards the rampaging monster.

Said monster zeroed in on the blond fox and send an enormous fist at him, throwing up a massive dust cloud. When the dust cleared, it revealed Samial holding back the monster with one hand.

"Tisk tisk," he said, his hair shading his eyes, "Did you really think a lowlife like you could hit me?"

the monster growled and drew back his fist to hit the blond again.

"Fool," the fox muttered before catching the fist and throwing the massive beast into one of the walls.

This seemed to enrage the monster more as it got back to its feet and charged the blond who just sighed and lifted his foot slightly.

"Know your place," he said before slamming his foot into the monsters chin, sending flying back into the wall, unconscious.

The blond foxboy turned to his audience and took a bow.

"That, my friends, is how you stop a rampaging Wrath demon," he said, a large grin on his face.

**Finished. I hope you like the 'fight'. Now, a quick question. I am definitely going to pear Harry up with Hermione, but should I give him more than one mate? If yes it won't be more than three and I already have one. If you vote yes, give me some idea as to who should be the third member. Don't forget, it can be anyone from anything. Just tell me who and what from. If I know the character I will consider it. I wander if anyone can guess who the other demons are and what they are? Please review! I will never hold a chapter to ransom, but I do write quicker if I get reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamwalked Chronicles: Snake and Fox

Harry has been having strange dreams. Not his usual dreams with Voldemort killing Cedric or seeing what the madman's plotting, but dreams of other worlds that he occasionally recognises from stories. After he meets a fox demon, he discovers that magic isn't the only thing that hides in the shadows.

**Hello and welcome the this addition of Dreamwalker Chronicles! So far I have a grand total of three comments. Come on guys, throw me a bone here. The more comments I get, the faster I update. Well anyway, that isn't important. For now lets roll up our sleeves and get to work!**

**I own nothing but my Oc's.**

Chapter 3: Something New

The other five demons sweatdropped at Samials antics.

"You haven't changed a bit have you?" asked the winged demon as she dropped her shield and glanced at the still frozen students, "Now, what do we do about them. I don't have enough magic left for a mind wipe.

"That's easy," said Samial, clapping his hands and releasing a wave of energy that passed through the students and knocked them unconscious, "I wiped the memory of all humans within the castle of any of the Demonic activity over the last three days. I don't want Dumbles to know about these two."

Harry and Hermione were looking at the three new demons, sure they knew there voices from somewhere. Then something happened that let them know exactly who the three were. The weasels opened there mouths.

"Well Gred, it looks like we need to tread carefully around these two now," one said.

"Indeed Forge after all, we don't want to bring three entire clans worth of anger down on our heads," said the other.

"Shut it you two," the winged demon said, finally turning to look towards the two new demons, revealing it to be Ginny. Aside from the demonic attributes and larger bust size, she didn't look any different from normal.

"You guys are Demons to?" asked Hermione, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why do you think?" asked Samial, "Its not possible to tell if a person has dormant blood before two weeks before the awakening. The feeling is so gradual that they probably didn't notice it."  
Harry was looking at the large red demon that was lying next to the, now repaired wall.

"That's Ron isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yep, he went on the rampage when we sensed Hermione awaken," said Fred.

"something about his girl being stolen?" said George.

"He's convinced that he's the only person worthy of Hermione and has loudly declared what he will do when he gets his claws on her since second year," said Ginny, "the things he's said have landed him in some of my more unpleasant illusions more than once. To make matters worse, mum seems to be supporting him and Dumbledore said that he could have Hermione as payment for spying on Harry. Oh and before you start shouting, we only found that out that last bit when he lost control."

The two newly discovered Demons looked down at the unconscious form of there supposed friend in fury.

"Don't worry..."

"...We'll sort ..."

"...out his punishment."

the twins said in there usual alternate way of speaking.

"Why did he go mad then?" asked Harry.

"You and Hermione are in the beginning stages of mating," said Samial, "when Demons find someone they deem worthy of being there mate, they mark them. This tells other Demons to keep there hand to themselves as that person is taken. You two subconsciously marked one another before your blood had fully awakened and something like that is very rair. Eventually, you will complete the bond by Marking one another with your mate mark. When you do this, you will be condensed married in the eyes of the Demon world. Oh and the initial mark is the equivalent of dating amongst humans. It does not mean you have to get together. Something else to note is that some male Demons instinctively seek out multiple mates."

the two new Demons glanced at each other and went red.

"You may want to discuss that later," said Samial, smirking, "For now though, lets get this barrier down and allow the kids to wake up. Harry, meet me on the seventh floor near that tapestry of the bloke being pummelled by the trolls in tutus at eight o'clock."

with that, the fox prince snapped his fingers and allowed the barrier to fall, causing the Demons to change back into human form.

Later

Harry was standing on the seventh floor corridor waiting for Samial with a goofy grin on his face. The reason for the grin was the snogging session he had come from. After the events in the Great Hall, he had sat down with Hermione and had a conversation that ended with the two playing tonsil hokey.

"Well, you look like the cat that got the cream," said Samial as he walked up to the teen-aged Naga. Since that morning Samial had somehow gotten a hold of a brown trench coat and fedora, "What have you and that cat been up to?"

Harry blushed deeply but did not loose the grin.

"Ah nothing to be ashamed of," said Samial before touching the wall and opening the door that materialised there, "Come, it is time to learn how to truly use your powers as a Dreamwalker."

the room was a shrine. Standing at the wall opposite the door was a large statue of a raven with one gold eye and one silver eye, perched on the handle of a scythe that was stuck into the ground. The top half of the crescent blade was gold and the bottom silver. On a small table beneath the statue was a small bowl with a stick of incense sitting in it and three candles burnt on either side of the bowl. On the black marble floor was two purple cushions.

Samial indicated to one of the cushions before sitting on the other in a lotus position.

"A Dreamwalker is a being who can visit other dimensions, either in spirit form to observe or by creating an Avatar in order to actively take part in the events of that world," began Samial, "We are the servants of Mugen, the raven lord of dreams and nightmares, bringer of the final sleep. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good, now the first thing to do is to enter the Between," said Samial, "the Between is the place where Dreamwalkers store there gear, trophies and powers when they are not in use. I will take you to my island in the Between until you learn how to enter it yourself. Now, close your eyes and follow my pull."

Harry did as he was told and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt a tug at his mind and allowed it to pull him away from his body. When he opened his eyes it was to find himself on an island floating in empty space. The chunk of rock was covered in lush grass and had a large forest covering the majority of it. Situated just under the eves of the trees was a large Japanese style mansion, surrounded by a grove of cherry trees that were in full bloom. A river flowed out of the woods and fell over the edge of the island into the void that surrounded the island.

"Welcome to my little corner of nothingness," said Samial from where he was standing next to Harry, "This is my Spirit Hub. From hear I can enter any of the worlds out there. Its also where I keep my gear. Follow me."

the fox boy walked towards the house with Harry following him. They entered the building and Harry looked around. The first room was a living room with a large computer in next to one wall and a circle of settees and armchairs around a fireplace in the centre of the room. In each of the four walls was a door, one of which was ladled Armoury which was the one his foxy companion was heading to. Inside, the room was dark until Samial hit the lights switch. The lights flickered on to reveal a rather impressive room. Along the wall opposite the door was a row of manikins, each one wearing different clothing, although long coats and fedoras were a common theme in many of them. The rest of the room was full of display cases with various weapons within them. Harry looked into the closest one and saw that the weapon within was a simple katana with a hexagonal tsuba and a green wrapped hilt.

"every Dreamwalker will have a room like this in there hub," said Samial, drawing the black haired boys attention back to his teacher, "it contains all the weapons I have collected during my travels as well as the outfit I ware in the different worlds I visited. One of the side effects of being a Dreamwalker is a magpie like tendency to collect trophies. However, most of the weapons and trophies a Dreamwalker collects will be copies. They are just as powerful as the original though and I make full use of them where necessary."

Harry looked around at the wide variate of weapons in the room, from bows to swords to whips.

"So I'll eventually have this many weapons?" asked Harry.

"yes," awnsered the fox demon, "But all Demons have a weapon that is there own, forged from ther blood, bone and magic. That's next on the agenda for today."

"What?" asked Harry, tearing his eyes away from a large caving knife with a large yellow eye.

"We need to get you a weapon, and to do that we need a Shopkeeper," said Samial, smirking at the look on Harrys face, "Before you say something stupid, Shopkeepers are another group of beings who serve Mugen. They are immortal and cannot be defeated within there territory. Each one has a shop that can be accessed from multiple universes. They act as merchants, blacksmiths and apothecary's for Dreamwalkers that need something that cannot be obtained from the world they are in. what do you think of DC comics?"

that last question through Harry a little.

"I've never had the chance to read comics," answered Harry, "My relatives don't like anything that isn't 'normal'."

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten about that," muttered Samial before muttering to himself, "Probably not a good idea to take him somewhere dangerous on his first trip, oh in know just the place."

as he was muttering to himself, Samial had led Harry back into the living room and through another door into a stone room with a pond in the floor.

"This is a Mimirs well, a gateway between worlds," said Samial, "simply jump in with a destination in mind and you shall appear there. Jump in without a destination and you wind up somewhere random. Fell free to throw up on the other side."

"wait, wha-whoow!" shouted Harry as Samial grabbed his arm and leapt into the pool, dragging Harry with him.

It felt like he was travelling by portkey what with the swirling colours and wind. After what seemed like hours the spinning stopped and Harry found himself in an alleyway. Samial let him go and the black haired boy promptly threw up the remains of his dinner.

"yeah, that always happens the first time," said Samial as he snickered at Harrys predicament.

Said boy glared at the fox boy before glancing at there surroundings. The alleyway they were in was remarkably clean and the white buildings reflected the bright sunlight. Harry looked to the entrench of the ally and saw a large number of people walking past, all of whom were dressed in renascence dress. The air was filled with the sound of hawkers sounding there wears. That was when he noticed that his clothing had changed to match the time (Just picture a random citizen from Ass Creed 2). His companions clothing had chained as well to a set of white robes with a beaked hood. On his left shoulder was a short cape. Around his waist was a red sash with an intricate buckle and a sword sheathed into it. Strapped to his wrists were a pair of leather bracers. His boots were made of high quality brown leather. (Think Ezeo from AC 2).

"Welcome to Italy," said Samial, "The year is 1765 and the universe is that of the video game Assassins Creed. As you can see, I am a member of the order of assassins."

with that, Samial walked out of the ally with Harry at his heels. After walking through the streets for a while, they came to a tavern with a sign depicting a ravens head with red eyes with three pronged pupils (Itachi's Mangekyō). Inside, the bar room was dark, but crowded. The floor had a number of round tables surrounded by chairs. Most of them were full of people, all of them drinking and laghing. However, most didn't look human. Sitting around the table directly in front of them was a group of dwarves drowning massive amounts of ale, laughing, belching and talking about gold. Sitting at a table in the corner was a group of beautiful people with leather armour, hair like starlight and pointed ears. Twirling on the dance floor was a large number of girls who looked like there clothes were made of leaves and had vines on there skin. Sitting in one of the booths was a group of three people. One was a dwarf with ginger hair dressed in armoured pants and boots but no shirt. A horned helmet sat on the table in front of him and a pickaxe with a blue head lent against the wall next to him. Sitting next to him was a man dressed in a red and black jumpsuit with short, dark brown hair and goatee. Leaning next to him was a blue bladed sword. The final person at the table was dressed like a mad scientist and he had what appeared to be a gun next to him. The table in front of the three was covered in blue and orange packets.

Samial lead the way through the crowd and to the bar, where a tall black creature with long arms, purple eyes and sparks floating around it was polishing the surface.

"Hay Bart, is your boss in?" asked Samial.

The creature regarded the two for a second before vanishing with a dull fwooping sound. Two seconds later it reappeared and indicated to a door at the back of the room before moving to take the order of a green skinned creature in a bloodstained white shirt and blue pants.

In the back room, the two Dreamwalkers found a young man with onyx eyes and jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. he had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin. his most distinguishing feature was the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. His attire consisted of a mesh under-shirt with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was a ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion". He also wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace which had three silver rings with red gems inside them. On his feet were a pair of navy blue sandals.

The office was simple, only containing a desk with a computer, a book shelf and a manikin dressed in a long, black cloak with red clouds on it and a headband with a metal plate wrapped around the head. The headband was engraved with a stylized leaf with a large scratch carved across it.

"Welcome Samial," the man said in a monotone voice, "what can I do for you today?"

"Nice to see you, Itachi," said Samial, "This is Harry, a new Demon who needs a weapon."  
Itachi turned his onyx gaze on Harry and regarded him for a moment before getting to his feet and opening a hidden door with stairs behind it. The two Dreamwalkers followed the Shopkeeper down the stairs and into a large chamber. In the centre of the room was a large forge that provided the room with its only light source.

"Welcome to the forging chamber, young one," said Itachi, "Hear your weapon will be forged from your blood, bone and magic. Step forth and we will begin."

**done. All right guys I'm still not sure whether to give Harry multiple mates or not, or even who to use. If anyone can guess what story's I have referenced in this chapter, I will give a shout out to them in the next chapter. I'll give you a clue. Go check out Youtube. Please please review! It feeds my muse and keeps me interested in writing the stories. Until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreamwalked Chronicles: Snake and Fox

Harry has been having strange dreams. Not his usual dreams with Voldemort killing Cedric or seeing what the madman's plotting, but dreams of other worlds that he occasionally recognises from stories. After he meets a fox demon, he discovers that magic isn't the only thing that hides in the shadows.

**YO hears the next chappy. As you read this, see if you can guess which storys have been mentioned. The person who gets the most will get a shout out in the authers notes in the next chapter. Dont own blar blar.**

Chapter 4: meeting grandparents

Harry grunted as he smashed straight through a rock and skidded to a halt on his back. He struggled to his feet, holding his sword in a two-handed grip as he looked around for his attacker. The sword in his hand was shaped like an S with an edge on both sides of the blade. The hilt was shaped like a snakes head and the guard was a cobra's hood. The blade produced an acidic poison when magic was ran through it and could also fire blasts of corrosive magic and extend to rather absurd proportions. Not that it was helping him since Samials weapon was a bow that could fire explosive arrows.

Harry looked up in time to see a glowing golden arrow the size of a predictor missile heading straight at him. He made a desperate attempt to stop the projectile by swinging his sword and attempting to cut it in half. It didn't work. The arrow exploded on impact with the blade and sent Harry flying once again.

"That's pathetic," said Samial as he pulled back his bow string once again, an arrow forming between his figurers as he did so.

Harry watched as the bow began to glow and vibrate.

"Do you know what powers your weapon?" asked Samial, "Resolve. My bow vibrates with my resolve to kill you. Yours only vibrates with fear. When you defend someone, you fear failing them. When you block my attacks, you fear being hurt. When you attack, you fear to kill your foe."

With each statement, Samial fired an arrow at Harry, who desperately dodged them.

'this is insane,' thought Harry as he ducked behind a rock to catch his breath, 'he's really trying to kill me.'

"If you hide from me, you'll never win," said Samial as he blasted the rock into pieces.

Harry scrambled to get away as more explosive arrows hit the ground at his heels. As he did so, an image appeared in his mind. An image of Hermione at the mercy of a man in black robes and a mask with him watching from the background in horror, unable to help.

_Find your resolve or this may become reality, _a voice said to him, _you can become a great hero, but you must keep walking, no matter how hard the path gets. If you retreat, you will age. Face forward and face your fear. When you defend someone, don't let them die. When you block an attack, don't let it hit you. When you attack, KILL!_

Harry watched as more images came to him, all of his friends in peril because he wasn't able to find the will to fight. The images stopped almost instantly and he stopped moving.

"Giving up?" asked Samial, a sneer in his voice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Harry, "But I think I found my resolve."  
he turned to face his teacher, his green eyes turning teal as a gold scorpion tattoo appeared over his forehead and cheeks and a massive scorpion tail made of golden energy curled behind him as he raised his sword, the blade now glowing green and vibrating."  
'What? That's Akari's Blessing!' thought Samial as he watched his apprentice channel a power only the scorpion Lords champion could use, 'what does this mean? Is the prophecy being forfild? God I hope not.'

Samial could not continue with that train of thought as Harry spoke up.

"You'd best dodge this sensei, because I don't think I can control this yet."

With that said Harry brought his sword down and unleashed the energy of the Scorpions blessing in one strike. Samial cursed as he threw up a shield of starfire. The energy collided with the shield, only stopping for a moment before slicing straight through it and blasting Samial with its power.

Samial's hat floated out of the resulting dust cloud, a large chunk sliced out of the rim.

"You destroyed my hat," said Samial as he picked up the piece of headgear, brushing it off before plonking it back on his head, "That wasn't nice."

The fox prince looked over to where his student was leaning on his sword, fast asleep.

"your one scary kid, Harry Potter," Samial muttered, "But, if Akari has blessed him, a Dreamwalker, that means something big is coming. I hope that big event isn't HIS return."

Harrys Dream

Harry found himself in a desert. He was standing in front of a large temple like structure made of sandstone. In front of him was a desert garden with palm-trees and statues that looked Egyptian. In fact, the whole place looked Egyptian.

"Sorry about the dust," said a voice from behind him, making him jump and turn around to see a young man with red hair, teal eyes with black rings around them dressed in the clothes of an Egyptian royal, sitting at a table set for tea for two "My name is Akari, the Scorpion Spirit of sand, shadows and deceit."

"You're the voice I heard in my head," said Harry, recognising the Spirits voice.

"Yes," said Akari, "I chose you to be my champion and gave you my blessing. I did this because the other Spirits are also choosing mortal champions. We can all feel something coming. Something evil. A prophecy was made centuries ago about the bringer of the End. A being of Order and Light who would destroy all Darkness and Chaos."

"But, isn't that good?" Asked Harry, confused as to how that could be bad.

"No, that is most defiantly not good," said Akari, "All beings have Darkness within them and Chaos is as necessary as Order. If the Ordered One comes then he will destroy all those with Darkness within that he finds. He will destroy all life and create a static world where nothing changes. He will even destroy the Celestial One as not even the creator is free of Darkness. In doing so, he will destroy any dimension that is connected to the Nine Great Spirits. In order to combat this threat, each of the Nine Spirits will chose a Champion. Mugens is Samial. You are mine. You must master your powers and meet your comrades before the Ordered One emerges."

Harry sat down in the chair opposite Akari as he thought about what had been said.

"I thought I was a Dreamwalker?" he said.

"You are," said Akari, "The others will be to. Dreamwalkers are not solely Mugens Champions, rather they are tools that any of the Nine can use, blessed by Mugen with the power to jump between dimensions."

The two sat in silence for a moment as Harry absorbed what he has been told.

"What now?" asked Harry.

"When you wake up, Tell Samial what you saw hear," said Akari, "He must be made aware of what's coming. Mugen would tell him, but someone's sucking the souls of the dead into the abyss and all the Death Gods are working overtime to put a stop to it."

Harry nodded as his body began to fade.

"Well, you're waking up," said Akari, "Don't forget to tell Samial what I told you."

Outside dreamscape

Harry opened his eyes, groaning as the light hurt them. He looked to the side and saw that he was lying on a bed in what appeared to be a modern hotel room.

"Finerly awake?" asked Samial as he entered the room from a side door that probably lead to the bathroom, "Anything I should know about your dreams?"  
Harry told the fox boy what Akari had told him down the smallest detail. By the time he was finished, Samial looked very grim.

"This is not good," he muttered, "the last problem of this magnitude was when the Old Ones got sick of fighting the Gatekeepers and tried to breach this world. I'd almost rather deal with the Graymarch again than fight the Ordered One."

Harry sweatdropped at his mentor's mutterings.

*sigh*"Well, there's nothing we can do until the others can be found," said Samial, "I just hope the Spirits know what they're doing. For now, let's go and complicate your training."

Harry sat up straight, listening intently as his teacher described how to leave a world that was not his home. It was quite a shock to see his teacher seeming burst into flame and burn away in a manner similar to paper.

Harry followed Samials instructions and found himself back in the fox boy's hub.

"The next part of your training is to make a point, as well as to teach you how to astrally project," said Samial, sitting in the lotus position. "Follow my lead."  
Harry did so and found himself floating above the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"This is not your world," said Samial, as Dumbledores voice floated up to them, "This is an alternative version in which your parents were not killed by Voldie and your brother was named the boy-who-lived. This resulted in you following a very different path as your father descended into arrogance which resulted in you being abandoned."

Harry listened to his teacher as he watched the events play out below. Dumbledore had just unrolled a scroll on the ground ant pored some liquid from a vile onto the paper, causing a large puff of smoke to appear.

"You were found by Jiraya the toad sage and raised as a Shinobi in Konohagakure," continued Samial.

"Why exactly am I here?" asked Harry.

"You need to be careful," answered Samial, "follow me."

The foxy teen turned around and flew out of Hogwarts towards Ireland. The two Dreamwalkers reached their destination in no time, swooping down over a ruin where a monstrosity wrapped in bandages and robes stood, battling against a group of humans and a skeleton in a suit.

"This is from a different story," said Samial, "Never assume that a world only has one story in it as very few do."

Samial lead Harry on a tour of the globe, showing him a group of winged teens fighting wolf-men, humans fighting monsters with glowing swords and a young man with orange hair facing off against a man with blue hair and a hole in his stomach.

"No matter what world you go to, always avoid places where you could be recognised or go in descise," said Samial, "Appearing to yourself or those that know you can be very dangerous. Now, your basic training is complete. All that remains is for you to build your Hub. But first, let's get you back to school. After all, you got to meet your grandparents tomorrow."

Harry froze.

"Dont tell me you forgot that you're going home tomorrow?" asked Samial.

"No, I just forgot I still had living relatives besides the Dursleys." answered Harry.

"Well, once Lady Medusa finds out how they treated you, you won't have to worry about them again," said Samial, "She's very protective of her family and highly likely to turn that family into garden ornaments when she finds out what they did. She'll probably declare open season on them."

With that final comment, the two Dreamwalkers faded back to their bodies.

The two stood up, shaking the stiffness out of their legs.

"Before you go," said Samial, stopping Harry at the door, "Don't trust Dumbledore. He's not what he appears. At one time, he was a good man. A little arrogant, but a good man. However, the fame he obtained from defeating Grindlewald has gone to his head, causing him to lose sight of what's important. He believes firmly in the Greater Good and has started missing the forest for the trees. While I agree that the needs of many out way the needs of the few, he's taken it too far. He has basically bred you like a lamb for the slaughter, doing everything in his power to keep you unaware and in the dark. He isn't bad, just deluded. He has come under the impression that only his dictions matter. He's also the one responsible for wizarding Britain being stuck in the dark ages"

Harry nodded in understanding before he opened the door and left the shrine.

Samial sighed as he turned on his cushion to look up at the statue of his patron.

"Even if your busy, can't you let me know something as important as that?" he asked before sighing, rubbing his neck where a faded tattoo of a sleeping dog could be seen, "please tell me if she is one of my companions. Or at least give me some idea as to when I will see her again."

The room remained silent as the normally laughing fox boy broke down into tears.

A week later found Harry and Hermione sitting in a compartment in one another's embrace. Joining them in the small room was Ginny, who was reading a Rosario+Vampire Manga novel and muttering about the inaccuracies, Neville who had become a part of their circle of friends after protecting Hermione from Ron whilst Harry was training with Samial and Luna Lovegood, a quirky third year Ravenclaw who was reading an issue of the Quibbler upside down. The compartment was filled with a comfortable silence that only came from being with people you trust.

Unfortunately, the piece was shattered by the arrival of everyone's favourite blond haired ponce and his gorillas.

"Well well," he said, sneering at the occupants of the room, "Looky hear, a room full of mudbloods and blood traitors."

The occupants of the compartment didn't even bother to look at him.

"DONT IGNORE ME!" he shouted, turning red.

"Hm, did you say something," the entire group said at the same time, causing a mask wearing perv to sneeze all over his smut.

Malfoy snarled and stalked off, followed by his minions.

The train pulled into the station a few hours later to reveal a rather unusual sight. After all, it's not often you see an escaped convict standing on a station waiting for a school train. Even though Sirius had been declared innocent, most people were still actively avoiding standing near him and his two companions.

The first was a woman in her mid-thirties with short dirty blond hair with two bangs framing her face tied into a braid at the centre of her chest. She was dressed in a black dress with a white pattern of arrows under a white lab coat.

Her companion was a tall man with grey hair and glasses, dressed in a brown sweater and trousers with stitch patterns under a white lab coat, also patterned with stitches. He was also wearing a pair of glasses and was smoking a cigarette.

After grabbing his luggage and exchanging a kiss with Hermione, Harry headed over to where Sirius and his companions were standing while Hermione ran off to find her parents.

"Hello Pup," said Sirius, pulling him into a hug, it's good to see you again."

at that moment, a previously unnoticed blond fox kit went up in smoke and turned into Samial.

"Hiya," he said, grinning his foxy grin, "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, the only problem was the yearly invasion of blond ponces," said Harry, grinning back at his teacher. At that moment the two people in lab coats walked up.

Harry, this is Medusa Gorgon and Franken Stine, your mother's parents," said Samial indicating to the two adults.

"It's nice to meet you," said Medusa, smiling at Harry and wrapping him in a motherly hug., "I'm sorry we didn't come and get you sooner, but we didn't even know that Lily had had a child until Samial got in contact with us and its rather difficult to get information out of someone in a coma."

"That's OK," said Harry, returning the hug.

"Not like it would have helped if you did know of his existence, "said Samial, "Dumbles placed wards around his former place of residence that would prevent anyone from helping him. Oh by the way, you may want to have a 'talk' with them about how they treated Harry."  
Outside the barrier

Vernon Dursley scowled as he looked at his watch for the fifth time in as many minuets. What was taking the brat so long?

At that moment, a massive weight seemed to be levelled over the station as time slowed to a stop and the colour bleached out of the world. Vernon looked around with wide eyes, wandering what had happened before a massive something moved. Emerging from the barrier that hid the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ was the most terrifying sight Vernon had ever seen. It was an enormous Naga with a purple and black tail, purple talons on its fingers and a look of fury in its eyes. It was surrounded by a purple aura that had arrows coming from it waving around like snakes. Vernon backed away from the monster in front of him, a look of terror on his face and the smell of urine coming from his trousers.

Harry, Stine, Sirius and Samial followed the enraged Demon Queen through the barrier to see her looming over Vernon Dursley who was standing in a puddle.

"Told ya she'd blow on him," said Samial as they watched Medusa play with her food.

**I'm ending this chapter hear seeing as this seems like a good a place to end as any. I have some people in mind for the other heros, but tell me any ideas you have. The only rule is that they have to be a character from a story set on earth in the last 10 years.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dreamwalked Chronicles: Snake and Fox

Harry has been having strange dreams. Not his usual dreams with Voldemort killing Cedric or seeing what the madman's plotting, but dreams of other worlds that he occasionally recognises from stories. After he meets a fox demon, he discovers that magic isn't the only thing that hides in the shadows.

**Yo. In this chapter we will be meeting the third member of the Chosen Ones and will be given clues as to the others. If anyone can guess who they are, they will get a virtual cookie from Chibi Samial. And who doesn't love adorable little Fox people.**

Chapter five: meeting the Lions Valeant Beloved

Samial sat in the gardens of the Weston Palace, meditating and allowing his magic to seek out the Chosen Nine. Harry was currently in training with his tutors into fighting as a Naga and his magic. Samials magic could be seen forming a golden orb around him that prevented him from being disturbed as he shifted through the magic of every sentient non-human on the planet. He had located five of the Chosen and hurd a whisper of one more; just enough to get a lock, but the last one evaded his feelers. He rapidly went back over the ones he had found, ensuring he was right about them being touched by the Spirits.

One was a Half blood, currently fighting a Titan possessed mortal on a boat that was about to get blown sky high.

Second was Hermione who was currently being tossed around a training room by her mother.

The third and fourth were a pair of aliens hiding from another group that was trying to hunt them down. They were currently camping out with a human and a shape-shifting dog.

The final one he could get a lock on was a mutant who was currently flying with her family towards New York.

He focused, trying to get a lock on the other one he could feel, but was blocked by a seal.

'_a seal shouldn't stop my probe unless its suspificly designed to keep me out,' _he thought, withdrawing his probe so he did not damage the persons mind.

He was about to widen his serch when he felt something brush against his consousness.

_You will not find my chosen in this world, _said a voice before a road to another world appeared in Samials mind's eye, _I chose my champion from those humans who stumbled into my realm. Come my friend, find your comrade in your fight._

Samial immediately dropped his barrier before zipping to his room and entering the Void. Five munets later saw Samial walking through the streets of London in 1947 dressed in a long brown coat and matching hat. His destination, the Pevensie residence. He arrived at the house in question and was immediately assaulted by the scent of burnt feathers and big cat.

'_Interesting that the Lion would chose a bird class,' _he thought before shrugging to himself _'at least this will be easy. The scent is much too strong to be dormant blood awakening. At least one of the parents is a Phoenix.'_

The young fox walked up to the door and rang the bell. The door was opened two munets later by a 19 year old girl who smelt faintly of magic.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking the blond stranger up and down.

"Is this the Pevensie residence?" he asked, getting a nod, "Good this is the right place. I need to speak with your parents."

The girl looked at him for a moment before vanishing for a moment. When she returned she indicating for him to follow. He followed the girl into an office where two middle aged people sat talking. They looked up as the duo entered and stiffened at the sight of Samial.

"What do you want, Fox bait?" demanded the father, moving in front of his wife and pulling his daughter behind him.

"Fox bait?" Samial muttered before speaking up, "Calm down, Fire Bird, I mean no harm and simply wish to talk."

"Then talk, Mutt."

"That insult works better for Inu. Anyway, My name is Samial Yoko and I am a dreamwalker."

At this the Fire Birds wife gleared at her husband who looked highly embaresed.

"Yes, that dose mean I'm not from this world. Anyway, the seal on the Ordered One is cracking and the Spirits have chosen there champions to fight back."

He said this no noncanontly that it took a moment for the Fire Bird couple to connect to the fact that there was an impending Armageddon on the way. When they had, the Pevensie parents collapsed onto the settee in the room, leaving a very confused Susan standing there.

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Mr Pevensie.

"Well, if I had to guess then I'd say that the Lion has chosen one of your children," answered Samial, making Mr Pevensie's eyes widen.

"Susan, get your siblings," he said, "I need to explain something to the lot of you."

The girl nodded and hurried from the room, returning a few moments later with her brothers and sister.

"Sit down kids," said Mr Pevensie.

"Where?" asked the eldest, a reasonable question considering the only seats were taken by their parents.

"Allow me," said Samial, waving his hand to conger four thrones that were very familiar to the Pevensie children considering they sat on them every day for thirteen years in Narnia.

"Can't say I was expecting that," said Samial, examining the thrones before sitting in a chair of his own, "I'll just sit hear until your done."

That said, Samial drifted into his meditation as Mr Pevensie explained to his children about their heritage, to a great many exclamations. He zoned back in just as the eldest child, Peter said:

"Prove it."

"Allow me," said Samial, reaching into his coat. He pulled out a bottle that the four former royals recognised immediately as the one containing Lucys healing cordial.

"How did you get that?" the girl in question asked.

"This is a bond bottle," said Samial, ignoring the question, "during its creation, a part of the person it is bonded to is placed into the glass mix. From that moment on, the part that had been placed into the mix will appear in the bottle whenever it falls. The substance in question is usually either blood or tears. Your family hold the blood of a Phoenix within you. And, according to legend, Phoenix tears are capable of healing anything. Can you guess what this 'cordial' is really?"

"Tears," mumbled Lucy as she looked at the artefact in Samials hand, "My tears."

"You are perceptive," the fox prince said, a grin on his face, "My other idea was to set one of you on fire, but that wouldn't have gone down to well."

"Why tell us all this now?" asked Peter, looking at his parents.

"Because the destruction of the Multi-verse is at hand," said Samial in answer, "A creature is rising that will destroy anything it deems to be tainted Dark and, unfortunately, everything has Darkness within it. To combat it, each of the Nine Guardian Spirits have chosen a champion to wield there power against the threat. The Lion Spirit of Life has chosen one of you."

"How do you know?" questioned Edmund.

"He was the one who told me where to find you seeing as I was only looking in my dimension," was Samials answer.

"Which one of us?" asked Susan.

"I think I can guess," said Peter, looking at Lucy who suddenly looked uncomftable.

Said girl suddenly doubled up as a burning sensation ripped through her body, particuly her shoulders as her blouse was ripped by a pair of red feathered wings, her fingures grew talons and her hair turned to feathers.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Samial, "Who keeps hijacking my magic?"

"**That would be me," **said a voice. Everyones heads snapped roung, bar Lucy but she was unconsous, to see a man with golden hair and beard as well as cat like fetures. His armour was ornate and a short sword in a paw shaped gauntlet was strapped at his side. (Picture Lion-o's father with blond hair in the newer Thundercats series.)#

At the sight of him, Mr and Mrs Pevensie bowed and left the room.

"Lord Aslan, I humbly ask that you keep your paws out of my magic," said Samial, inclining he head at the man, "it feels rather like someone is sicking there hand in me and moving my organs around."

"**Very well," **the man said, chuckling at the gobsmacked expressions on the former rulers of Nanea, **"Yes young ones, I am the Aslan you know. I am the lord of Life, ruler of the waking world and king of time."**

"So he's pretty powerful," was Samials imput.

"**Thank you," **growled Aslan, **"Now, out of all of the children who entered my realm, Lucy held the most potential."**

"What do you mean," said Edmund.

"Well, her magic levels are of the charts," said Samial as he pulled a strange device out of thin air and waved it over Lucy. It exploded violently.

"**Yep, defiantly powerful,"** said Aslan as he pulled a chunck of device out of his beard.

"You don't need me here to explain this," said Samial, "Call me when you've done."

With that, the boy turned into a small fox and zipped out the door before a squeal of 'SO CUTE' was hurd followed by running footsteps and calls for help.

"**He never learns," **said Aslan as he face palmed.

An hour later saw a ruffled looking Samial standing in front of the Pevensie household waiting for his passenger.

He looked up and saw a cuple walking down the street. He winced as a spike of loneliness hit him, remembering doing the same with his mate before she had vanished.

"You OK?" said a voice.

Samial looked up to see Edmund standing next to him, looking at him curiously

"I'm fine," said Samial with a small smile, "Need something?"

"Take care of my sister," was the answer he reserved, making the kitsune chuckle.

"I know that you tried to keep Lucy out of the battles when you were in Narnia," said Samial, "A mistake, considering the strength determination can bring, however I can't promise to do the same. She will be needed to fight. All of us will be on the front line against what is esensuly a god. Chances are, we will have to fight some foes we thought dead. However, I will do everying in my power to ensure that everyone comes home alive."

Samial reached into his pocket and pulled out a three pronged dagger.

"Give this to Lucy. When she has been trained or if she ever needs help, tell her to drive it into the ground. I will come in a flash. For now, I need to go. Her tuter will be arriving soon. Fair thee well, King of Narnia, until we meet again."

With the last word said, Samial vanished in a flash of flame leaving Edmund standing alone with a dagger in his hand.

**There we go. That's that chapter done. Don't forget to guess who the others are! Oh and tell me what you think. Reviews feed my muse.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dreamwalked Chronicles: Snake and Fox

Harry has been having strange dreams. Not his usual dreams with Voldemort killing Cedric or seeing what the madman's plotting, but dreams of other worlds that he occasionally recognises from stories. After he meets a fox demon, he discovers that magic isn't the only thing that hides in the shadows.

**You know the drill, don't own and all that.**

Chapter 6

Samial sat bolt upright in bed as his shoulder began to burn. He leaped out of bed and ran to the mirror in his room, looking at the dog tattoo on his shoulder, watching as colour began to return to it. He closed his eyes, focusing on the bond he had with his mate, trying once again to locate her. It was clear that something had interfered with the seal keeping back her power and memories allowing him to get a lock. It was hard, but he finally narrowed down her location to somewhere in Idris, home country of the Shadowhunters.

He got to his feet from where he was sat in the lotus position before leaving the room and heading to Harrys. He knocked on the door which opened after five seconds, revealing a tired looking Black Naga.

"Wozzup," he asked, glaring half-heartedly at Samial.

"Get dressed and grab your gear, it's time for some field study," said Samial, prompting Harry to wake up and rush around to get his stuff. Five minutes later saw the two standing outside the Palace.

"I should warn you, this tends to make people ill the first few times," said Samial as Harry locked his arms around the Foxes neck.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, suddenly regretting agreeing to come.

Samial just grinned before dropping down onto all fours and shooting off at the speed of light.

Clarisse Fray sat on the shore of the lake watching as her so-called father prepared to run Jace through. She couldn't move or speak due to the marks Valentine had put on her. She silently prayed for someone to help her, unknowingly calling on her power that had been sealed away, the seal being weakened due to the marks that had been placed over it.

"_Help, someone, anyone, please HELP ME!" _she screamed in her mind, not noticing the burning sensation on her shoulder as the image of a golden seven tailed fox appeared on her skin.

Valentine thrust the sword forwards, aiming to peace Jace though the heart, before a flash of yellow light shot across the lake, kicking up a cloud of steam, before sliding to a stop between Jace and Valentine. That was the last thing Clary saw before the seal on the back of her neck broke completely and fell into darkness.

Clary came to a few minutes later and opened her eyes to see the blue eyes and blond hair of the boy she loved. She snuggled into his chest, smiling at the feeling of his fluffy tails wrapping around her like a fur blanket. She sighed in contentment as her tail slowly thumped against the floor.

"You could have given me more warning," said a voice, causing Clary to peek over her mates arms. The voice had come from a black haired teen who was walking from the tree line, wiping his mouth and holding his stomach.

"First time traveling with Samial?" she asked before yawning widely, showing a mouthful of sharp fangs.

"Yes," said the boy, glaring at Samial who looked slightly sheepish, "My names Harry, Naga Prince and chosen of Akari."

"Clary Yoko, Inu Princess and chosen of Aari," said Clary, laying her head back on Samials chest.

"What the hell?" shouted a voice, braking Clary' moment.

She looked towards the sauce of the shout and saw Jace standing next to the body of Valentine with a look of shock on his face that made her giggle slightly.

"Clary, what is going on and who are these two?" he asked, grabbing the Mortal Sword from where it lay next to him before aiming the Demonic weapon at the two Dreamwalkers.

"Put that down," said Clary, waving her hand causing the blade to heat up, forcing Jace to drop it, "Jace, this is Samial Yoko, the Prince of the Eastern Empire and my mate." She could almost see the question marks appear around Jace's head.

"Long story short, I'm an Inu who's power and memories were sealed after my mother found out I had been Marked by my mate." The swarm of question marks increased.

"You know what? Let's tell this story to everyone after we've dealt with the demon army which is currently slaughtering the Clave," said Samial, getting to his feet, making Clary pout slightly.

"Fine, it'll do me good to stretch my legs," said Clary before her and Samial began to glow and grow rapidly. When the glow died, it revealed a multi-storey tall, seven tailed, golden fox and a similar size, red furred dog.

"**Let's go," **the fox said, grabbing Harry and Jace in his hand like paw and depositing them on his head, **"Hold on tight, but don't pull out my fur."**

The two massive canines began to run, covering the miles between the lake and the battle ground in minuets with their massive strides, quickly arriving on a hill near the battle field. Surprisingly, the battle had yet to be joined. Even more surprisingly, no one had noticed the two massive canine.

"**I'll get their attention," **said Samial, arching his tails in front of his mouth and gathering energy. When the ball had reached the size of about ten meters across, it compressed down to the size of a basketball before being swallowed by Samial.

"Was that it?" asked Jace, sweatdropping at the supposed waste of time.

"**Watch and learn Lightwood," **said Clary as Samial braced himself on the ground before roaring and releasing the ball of energy towards the demon army.

The ball struck before exploding, consuming 99% of the demon army in a ball of fire.

"**Total overkill to use the Bijudama," **said Clary, looking over at her mate who had smoke seeping from between his razor-like teeth.

"**You can't talk, you'd have used your Doku buresu to melt them," **retorted Samial.

"**Don't make me make you spend our first night back together on the couch," **threatened Clary, making Samial back up.

"**Yes dear," **said Samial, dropping his ears in a sign of submission.

"All that power and he's scared of his mate?" muttered Harry.

"**Like any smart man," **said Samial before grabbing Jace and Harry off his head and putting them back on the ground and puffing back to human form. Clary however just shrank down to the size of a husky.

"**I want to spend some time in my true form," **she said in answer to the questioning looks.

The group of four quickly headed down towards the Nephlihim lines, most of whom were panicking at the fact that something had vaporised a demon hoard in one attack. Which is probably why they leveled a large number of pointy objects at the approaching group.

"Hold it," growled one of the Shadowhunters, aiming a sephra blade at Samial who just looked miffed.

"Put that down, we're on your side," said Samial, "Hi Magnus."

The warlock in question sent a glear in the foxes direction.

"Still sore about me beating you?" teased Samial, "you should know better than to play poker with the son of the man who has lady luck as his bitch."

Magnus scoffed and turned away.

"**You beat me in that game to," **said a still doggy Clary, shocking the Clave, **"At least I wasn't upset about losing."**

"I think that had more to do with what I did after beating you," answered Samial, "Still, strip poker and horny adolescent mammal demons tends to do that."

Clarys eyes became unfocused as her tongue lolled out at that memory.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded, catching the attention of the group who saw a red haired woman heading towards them.

"I'll leave this to you," said Samial, stepping back.

The woman reached them at that moment and blanched when the red dog turned into her daughter.

"Mother, a word," she said in a too sweet voice.

"so it broke then?" sighed Joslyn.

"Yes, it did," said Clary, "What the hell were you thinking when you sealed me? You know how dangerous it is to seal someone so soon after taking a Mate Mark. You ran a very real risk of having a completely mad and highly destructive Kitsune Prince and Inu Princess running around. And then to top it off, you place another seal on my memories to hide the fact I had Shadowhunter blood? Who the hell gave you the impression that placing to memory seals on someone was a good idea?"

By the end of the rant, Joslyn was visibly cowed.

"Why did you do it mom?" Clary asked quietly, "What was supposed to be the happiest night of my life was ruined by you placing a seal on me and running."

"When you came home with that mark I panicked," said Joslyn, "you were so young and I didn't know what to make of it, so I acted on my emotions. After I had a chance to think about what I had done, I wanted so badly to remove it, but couldn't look you in the eye."

By this point she was crying, cooling Clarys anger slightly.

"That doesn't excuse what you did," she said, getting a nod from her mother, "But, I'll forgive you in time. After we've dealt with that lot-"indicating to the large numbers of Shadowhunters and Downworlders that were milling around "-we, that is me, you, Luke and Simon are going to have a talk."

After much shouting, the Clave and their allies managed to get back to Alicante and were now in counsel with Clary, Samial and Harry in the middle of the room, looking board as if nothing could touch them. Which was true considering the 'demons' that Clave fought had nothing on them.

"So, who exactly are you two?" asked the Inquisitor, looking at the two unknowns in the room.

"Samial Yoko, Prince of the Eastern Empire, seven tailed Kitsune and Dreamwalker Elder, at your service," said Samial, performing a sweeping .

"Harrison Gorgon, Prince of the Weston Empire, Black Naga and Dreamwalker apprentice," said Harry. He looked far less comfortable than his friend and mentor.

"And what empires would they be?" was the next question.

"You don't think that the Downworld is the only shadow world do you?" asked Samial, "There are several in this world. The Shadow world, where Nephlim and Downworlders reside, the Wizarding World, where wand using magical humans exist and the Sanctuaries of Magic, Where there are walking skeletons and those who command the shadows themselves. The Four Empires are another example. We don't answer to the Clave, just as you don't answer to the Emperors."

The councilmen started shouting at each other and continued to do so for almost half an hour before the Clave was interrupted by a loud exploration and the feeling of intense fear.

"Well, it seems like today isn't quite over," said Samial, "You guys are getting a show, not many can claim to have seen a fight between Demon Princes."

**CLIFFY! Next chapter will include my first real attempt at a fight scean! Please, please review and tell me how I could improve. Also, look at the preveous chapter and tell me who you think the other chosen ones are.**


End file.
